Yukari Sendo
Yukari Sendō is a self-proclaimed genius and the smartest student at Yōkai Academy, despite being the youngest. She is a Witch and wears a typical witch costume (consisting of a hat and cape), which is considered by some students to be a violation of the school dress code. As a witch, she has problems with her classmates discriminating against her (in the series, witches are viewed as "border beings", those that are something between humans and the supernatural, as it is impossible to tell their difference by appearance alone). Despite ranking #1 on the examinations, she was a lonely prankster before meeting Tsukune and Moka. She initially hated Tsukune, claiming that she had fallen in love with Moka and used her magical powers to try to drive them apart. However, after both Tsukune and Moka save her from bullying classmates, she falls for him too. Her obsession with both has driven her to try to create a three-way relationship between them (though shortly after Fang Fang's introduction, she attempted to create a larger relationship involving Kurumu and Mizore as well.) Yukari has, on occasion, developed some bizarre items, often leading to funny results or farfetched situations. Personality Yukari tends to have a playful personality. Seeing as she started high school when she was eleven, this is not much of a surprise. She is very cheerful about most things. When she initially went to school, the other students were prejudice against her, hurting her feelings and causing her to lash back at them with pranks. Yukari often gets into arguments with Kurumu over whether it is better to be flat-chested, but she seems to embrace her flatchestedness. Despite being young, Yukari seems to "swing both ways" when it comes to love; she cares for Tsukune and Moka equally. As she is flat-chested, Yukari joyously squeezed Moka's own, claiming that compared to her own, Moka's breasts are a dream to have. Unlike the other girls, by the time Fang Fang was introduced, Yukari has become accustomed to the idea of being a harem and doesn't want Tsukune to end things. When Yukari's personality had been switched with Fang Fang's with her Ishin Denshin, she became unsure of herself. She began to think that Tsukune viewed her as a younger sister and "not a woman". Tsukune, however corrected her (Thinking he was talking to Fang Fang) and told her how her knowledge and magic had saved them numerous times and that she was one of his most-trusted friends. This admission caused Yukari to tear up before she admitted that she had needed the Ishin Denshin because she had never conveyed her feelings to Tsukune. She then admitted to Tsukune (While she appeared to be an older version of herself) that she loved him. Under the influence of Lilith's Mirror, Yukari acts in a very perverted manner such as trying to get Tsukune to feel her up, which unlike the other girls, is a bit more innocent in compassion. But Tsukune mentions that they are dangerously getting close to bordering on kiddy porn. Appearance Yukari is the shortest in the group besides Kokoa Shuzen. She has short black hair and purple eyes. At school, she wears a different kind of uniform than most of her classmates, which is mostly due to her small size. She wears a black witch hat that droops down sometimes, a pink top, and a pink corset. She wears the green checkered pleated short skirt all female students wear, and wears bright pale yellow over the knee socks, and brown shoes. She's mostly seen holding her magic wand. In Capu2 when she turned older, her uniform was a plain, white shirt, with a red bow tie, and a yellow ribbon on her hair, the green pleated skirt that all female students wear, and shoes. Powers and Abilities Powers Witch Physiology: Yukari is essentially a borderline yokai where witches are basically humans capable of magic and thus is seen as half yokai and half human. As a Witch, Yukari can cast various spells through her magic wand, with her motif usually revolving around tarot cards and washtubs. Due to her kind having a body identical to that of a human, their physical prowess aren't high compared to other yokai though they make up for this with the magic they wield. * Magic: Yukari's signature magic is seen more as comedic due to it revolving around tarot cards and washtubs though if she gets it to hit right then it serve well in combat. She can also use her wand to manipulate various objects and use them as weapons, as with the case where she uses brooms to drive away Tsukune in her introductory chapter. A running gag throughout the series is where she often drops a washtub on someone who is annoying, usually Kurumu or Mizore (and Gin on rare occasions. Once she dropped a giant spiked ball on him for saying "Hi Tsukune") spiked ball occurred when Tsukune's Cousin Kyoko visited the school & everyone before him blabbed about the school's true nature. * Enhanced Durability: Despite her stature and human-like body, Yukari has enough durability to survive an attack from the likes of Miyabi Fujisaki (whom is a clone of Alucard himself) though was left incapacitated for some time. * Enhanced Stamina: Yukari has enough endurance to compete against Xia-Long Miao, a summoning prodigy in Summoning Techniques (an art that requires large amount of stamina and Yoki) for some time before the summons began to consume her life force. Even when she was incapacitated by the life force drain, Yukari can still muster the strength to perform one last summon to aid Fang-Fang in defeating Xia-Long Miao. After surviving Gairen Yuki's attempt at killing her, Fang-Fang, Xia-Long, and Routier, Yukari later aid Fang-Fang in defeating the Sub-Division leader despite having little rest from her earlier fight. Abilities Expert Spell Caster: Yukari is quite powerful as a witch in spite of her young age and has great potential given the right motivation, one instance is when she defeats an army of monster plants by herself during the Witch's Knoll Arc. Genius Intellect: Yukari is noted as the smartest student in all of Yokai Academy being able to skip a couple of grades to be in the same class as the older members of the Newspaper Club. Due to Inner Moka being the only one to solve a legendary math problem that is said to be solve only by Yukari, then it can be assumed that only Inner Moka can rival or even surpass Yukari in intellect out of the entire student body. In fact even someone as cunning as Hokuto Kaneshiro acknowledged Yukari's intellect, praising her for it in that with her perception things progress much quicker. Also her intellect allows her greater talent and understanding than most of the other Newspaper Club members. * Expert Inventor: She has a knack for creating things for her goals, she once created an urn which enabled Outer Moka to express her true feelings, a small strange machine to tell how one person fells with out using words, and "Sukusuku Drops" (Growth Drops) that made you tall for 12 minutes and 13 seconds. Each item seemed to have went a bit wrong, like the Drops making you short after time was up. * Expert Summoner: During the one month training with Fang Fang, she self-taught herself the Summoning Techniques and became far better at it than Fang Fang. However if she over uses the techniques, she lose stamina very quickly since it requires a lot of yōkai energy as noted by Xia-Long Miao to be a beginner's mistake. Though despite this Yukari shows enough expertise in the art to compete against a summoning prodigy like Xia-Long Miao despite having trained for only a month something commented on by his servant, Routier. Techniques 'Magic Spells: ' Yukari's magic spells are centered around a certain theme like most witches though most of them are more for comedic relief rather than practicality or combat probably due to her young age. * 'Golden Washtubs:'Yukari summons golden washtubs above her opponents' head to knock them out. This is one of her most used summons. * 'Tarot Cards:'Yukari summons many tarot cards and they slice the opponent. When Yukari is determined in battle her tarot cards can become sharp enough to slice through monsters such as the plant monsters of the witch's kroll. 'Summons: '''Most if not all of Yukari's summons are based on insects which makes it a perfect counter against Xia-Long Miao's flower summons. * '''En'enmushi '(Flame King of Snails): A snail that Yukari used to defend Fong-Fong from "Gun's and Roses" which also uses the gas stored in its body to create fire to burn through Xia-Long's flower summons. * 'Bees: '''Yukari summons a swarm of bees, alongside butterflies and a centipede, in her duel against Xia-Long. * '''Butterflies: '''Yukari summons butterflies, bees, and a centipede in her duel against Xia-Long. * '''Centipede: '''Yukari summons a centipede, butterflies, and a swarm of bees in her duel against Xia-Long. * '''Hagene Zatoumushi '(Steel Daddy Long-legs): A defensive summon that Yukari summons to protect Fang Fang Huang where she summons a giant daddy long-legs spider with steel-like legs to deflect blade attacks. On Yen Sid's Team Trivia * In the manga, Yukari's wand has a Star of David in it. However, in the anime it was changed into a pentagram. * She was the first one Kokoa became friends with following their battle with the Phantom Thieves. * Only Yukari kissed Tsukune in the anime. * It is a fact that Yukari is also in love with Moka and Tsukune,which makes her bisexual (Although in the anime she appears to be straight as her 'love' for Moka was merely an infatuation). It is possible that she started to like Fang Fang Huang as well. However, with Fang Fang, she might only see him as a best friend. * According to Fangfang's epilogue, Yukari may end up liking him or at least work with him. * Unlike Kurumu and Mizore, Yukari seems able to restrain herself when stopping one of them from bothering Tsukune, such as seen in Mother and Child and a Vampire. * In the Season 2 Volume 7, during the trip to Hong Kong, it is revealed that Yukari, along with Kurumu and Mizore, had never gone by plane before, nor had traveled outside Japan.This is due to the human's immigration control. * When Yukari joined in to block a theorized engagement between Moka and Tsukune, she declared herself the loli member (i.e. lolicon). Despite initially seeming unflapped about it, when alongside Kurumu, Mizore and Fang Fang (passing himself of as the b.l. (boys love) member, she appeared to be crying slightly which meant she still found her lolicon status embarrassing/mortifying. This may have also been due to her reluctance to go along with the plan, being happy that Tsukune and Moka were finally together. Category:Monster Category:Yen Sid's Team Category:Rosario + Vampire Character Category:Female Category:Character